


DOCTORxYAZ | BABYFIC

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Babyfic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, part time lord baby, ryan is a good godparent, thasmin, thirteen being adorable, whats emotional stability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: I wrote this cause I love thasmim and literally EVERY SINGLE DOCTOR WHO BABY FIC the baby is a girl so I wanted to write one with a baby boi also I haven't seen many thasmin baby fics so heres me starting to write one-I'm actually going to try to keep writing this an adding chapters.
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	DOCTORxYAZ | BABYFIC

She was stunned, she was so happy and couldn’t really believe what was happening. Yaz, her Yaz was lying in the med bay on a bed with her son lying on her chest he had just been cleaned up from all the blood about twenty minutes ago and was now quietly lying on Yaz who was exhausted. They weren’t sure what to call their baby for most of the pregnancy, nearer the end though they decided they wanted to know the gender and were excited to find out it was a boy. In the end they decided they liked the name Ray not only because it was short and androgynous but because of what it signified- their love, the idea of this child their child being a ray of sunlight coming, falling into their life. It had been about four hours since he was born and Yaz was deep into sleep, The doctor sat at the end of the bed in one arm she gently cradled her new son and using her other hand she held Yaz’s hand stroking her with her thumb. Ray opened his eyes slowly, his greeny hazel eyes looking up at the doctor a small sleepy smile formed on his face and the doctor smiled back gently removing her hand from Yaz’s to hold his small hand which lightly clasped the doctor thumb. She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead before getting up to put him down on the changing table to dress him in a small warm brown bear onesie, he wriggled as much as he could at his age. Yaz had woken up now but was still in a sleepy mood she sat up wrinkling her face when she felt a bolt of pain run up her body   
“Hey baby how’s Ray?” Yaz said sleepily before yawning   
“He’s doing good a bit hungry though” the doctor said Rays head sleepily resting on her shoulder “  
Both of you look so peaceful like that I’m-I’m so happy an lucky to have you both” Yaz mumbled starting to cry she had given birth about four hours ago and her mood and hormones were all over the place. The doctor trudged over to Yaz-who was sitting in her bed- cradling Ray in her arms before gently resting Ray on Yaz’s chest his small deep brown curls resting on Yaz.   
“I love his hair it reminds me of yours” the doctor said resting on the side of the bed playing with Yaz’s hair and using her thumb to wipe away the tears   
“Well I like his eyes there’s so much love and wonder in his eyes which remind me of you” Yaz mumbled smiling up at the doctor.  
/ / / / / / / / /   
It had been four days since Ray was born, they had decided to visit her family next week- as much as they wanted to they decided it was definitely not a good idea to invite her family into the tardis so it just made more sense to come to then when they could- when it was a bit easier and more comfortable to move. Ray was peacefully sleeping in a rustic dark wood cot on Yaz’s side of the bed while Yaz napped in bed next to him. The doctor had helped Yaz move from the medical bay to their bedroom two ish days after Ray was born.   
“Hey how you feeling?” the blonde asked as she sat on the bed beside Yaz and rubbed her shoulders gently waking Yaz yawned   
“Yeh bit sore and I need the toilet but doing ok” Yaz sleepily mumbled before slowly walking over to the bathroom. The grinning timelord softly picked up sleeping Ray and cradling him in her arms as she lied back into her pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get sleep but I will try to keep writing chapters for this also I really enjoy reading you're comments  
> comments?? kudos?


End file.
